Blood Did Not Make A Family
by Zory rock101
Summary: Shirayuki lay in bed when a 3-year-old girl comes running in her room. "Mama it is time to get up," the little girl said, shaking her mother. "Okay, Yuki," Shirayuki said, sat up in bed letting out a yawn."Let get going," Yuki said, jumping up and down on the bed.
1. Chapter 1

**Blood Did Not Make A Family**

 **Chapter 1**

Shirayuki lay in bed when a 3-year-old girl comes running in her room. "Mama it is time to get up," the little girl said, shaking her mother.

"Okay, Yuki," Shirayuki said, sat up in bed letting out a yawn.

"Let get going," Yuki said, jumping up and down on the bed.

"Okay," Shirayuki said, got out of bed and change her clothes. "Are you ready to get going?" Shirayuki asked, took her daughter's hand.

"Yeah," Yuki said with a big smile on her face. Shirayuki and Yuki got into a carriage and leave the country of Tanbarun. After a while sitting in the carriage, Shirayuki and Yuki got to the kingdom of Clarines. "Mama, this kingdom is so beautiful," Yuki said, standing beside the road.

"Yes, it is," Shirayuki said, grab the two bag she is carrying. "Yuki, come on," Shirayuki said, took her daughter's hand and walked in the forest.

"Why did we leave our home in Tanbarun?" Yuki asked, looking up at her mother.

"Yuki you are still too young to know," Shirayuki said, looking down at Yuki.

"Okay," Yuki said, with a sad face.

"It going to be okay. We will find a better home." Shirayuki said with a smile.

"Right," Yuki said. After a while walking through the forest is was getting dark. "Mama there is a house up there," Yuki said, pointing at a house in the distance.

"Okay, let see if anyone is home," Shirayuki said with a smile. Shirayuki knocks on the door three times but there was no answer. "I'm guessing there no one home," Shirayuki said, set the bag down on the ground.

"What are we going to do now, Mama?" Yuki asked, looking up at Shiryauki.

"Well, we going to camp out tonight," Shirayuki answer with a smile.

"Okay," Yuki said, laid down on the ground and use the bag as a pillow. "Goodnight, mama," Yuki said, closing her eyes and fell asleep.

"Goodnight, Yuki," Shirayuki said, laid down beside her and also fell asleep.

The next morning, Shirayuki woke up and saw that Yuki was still sound a sleep. Shirayuki let out a yawn when she heard a voice on the other side of the wall. "Kiki, Mitsuhide I'm going on ahead." a man voice said. Shirayuki looked up and saw a man with white hair jump over the wall.

When the man saw Shirayuki he messed up on his landing and hurt his right arms. "Ow, that hurt." The man said, holding his right arms.

"Zen, are you okay? Did you hit your head? Tell me what one plus one?" another man said, running up to Zen.

"Purple," Zen said, looked up at the other man. "Sorry, but who are you again?" Zen asked.

"IT IS ME, MITSUHIDE!" Mitsuhide yelled, pointing at himself.

"Oh so that what your name is," a woman said, standing behind Mitsuhide and Zen.

"Kiki, you are not helping a little bit," Mitsuhide said, looking at Kiki. Zen let out a laugh and almost forgot the girl behind him. Shirayuki more close to her daughter when Zen stand up. Zen put his sword over his shoulder and looked at Shirayuki.

"Well...um...we leave our home," Shirayuki answer, turning to cover up her face with her hood "And," Shirayuki said, but got cut off my Zen's sword. Zen remove her hood and show a bright red hair color.

"What an unusual color," Zen said, looking ay Shirayuki's hair.

"Yeah, I get that a lot," Shirayuki said, touch her hair.

"Mama, what wrong?" Yuki asked, woking up and looked at Shirayuki.

"It is nothing, honey." Shirayuki answer with a smile. Zen stare that the little girl for a while.

"What your name?" Yuki asked, looking at Zen with a smile on her face. Zen kneel down in front of Yuki and pat Yuki's head.

"It is Zen," Zen answer with a smile on his face

 **See you in the next chapter...**

 **I have been thinking of this story for a very long time** anf **now I'm glad I finish can share it will all of you.** I **hope you guys like it :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Blood Did Not Make A Family**

 **Chapter 2**

Hello, I'm Yuki and chapter two is all about me. I finally get my only chapter so let get into the story. It has been two mouths seen my mommy and I move to Clarines and I think Zen likes my mommy. I know because every time he sees mommy his face turn bright red.

I hope someday Zen become my daddy. I really would love that. Today, Mommy got a catch so Zen and I hung out in his office at the castle while the maid takes care of my mommy.

"Man, you won again," Zen said, let out a laugh. Zen and I were sitting on the ground play a game of checkers.

"Yay," I said with a smile on my face. "Can we play again?" I asked, looking at Zen.

"Sure," Zen said with a smile.

"Zen, I'm coming in," Mitsuhide said, open the door and looked at us. "Zen, you have work to so," Mitsuhide said, letting out a sigh.

"Aww, did he have to?" I asked, looking at Mitsuhide.

"Yeah, Do I have too?" Zen repeat what I said.

"Mitsuhide, can you play with us too?" I asked, run up to him and wrap my tiny arms around his legs.

"No, I got a lot of work to do," Mitsuhide answer, pat the top of my head. "The same with Zen," Mitsuhide said, narrowing his eyes at Zen.

"Okay, Okay," Zen said, stand up from the ground and walked over to his desk. I run over to Zen and looked up at him. "What is it?" Zen asked, looking down at me.

"Can I sit on you lap while you working?" I asked with a puppy dogs eyes.

"Sure," Zen said, pick me up and set me down on his laps. Zen pick up his pen and start signing some documents. I laid my head on Zen's close and fell asleep.

"Zen you are getting too attached to that child," Mitsuhide said, looking at Yuki.

"She did not have a father," Zen said, pick her up and walked over to the couch. "Because I been thinking to asked Shirayuki to let me be her father," Zen said, laid Yuki down on the couch and cover her up with a blanket.

"What? Zen are you planning on adopting her?" Mitsuhide asked in shock.

"No, Yuki did a father in her life and I want to act like a father to her." Zen answer, walked back to his desk. "Yuki told me that Shirayuki got sick because she tries to do everything she can to keep Yuki health," Zen said, sat down on his chair.

Zen's flashback.

"Zen is mommy going to be okay," Yuki asked, standing by the door.

"Yes, she will be fine," Zen said, kneel down and pat her on the head.

"I never meet my daddy. I wish I have a daddy just like another child then mommy will not be sick all the time to keep my health." Yuki said, letting the tears fell from her eyes.

"Don't cry, hey, let's go to my office and play some games," Zen said with a smile.

"Okay," Yuki said.

End of Zen's flashback

"That what she say?" Mitsuhide asked, standing in front of Zen desk.

"Yeah," Zen said, looking at Yuki who still sounds a sleep.

See you in the next chapter...


	3. Chapter 3

**Blood Did Not Make A Family**

 **Chapter 3**

"Zen, come and play with me," Yuki said, grab Zen's hand and play him away from Shirayuki who was sitting on the staircase of the castle.

"Okay," Zen said, pick Yuki up his arms. Shirayuki is thinking it was time to leave the castle because Zen is a prince and need to find a queen and he can't do that with them staying at the castle.

"Zen, may I talk to you?" Shirayuki asked, walked up to him.

"Okay," Zen answer, sit Yuki down on the ground. Yuki knew if mommy needs to talk to someone that tells her to run off and play somewhere else.

"I think Yuki and I are going to leave the castle," Shirayuki said, feel the wind going through her red hair. Zen feel a sharp pain in his chest.

"Why?" Zen asked with wide eyes.

"Because I don't want Yuki to get attached to you. If will be hard for her to let go." Shirayuki said, took a deep breath in. "And you need to find a wife."

"Shirayuki, I love you. I have always loved you." Zen said, pull Shirayuki close him and kiss her on the lips. "Don't leave me," Zen said, hugging her tighter.

"Zen,"Shirayuki said, wrapping her arms around him.

"I talk to Mitsuhide and a few days ago to let me be Yuki's father," Zen said, looking deep in Shirayuki's eyes.

"Zen," Shirayuki said in shock.

"Shirayuki, will you married. I promise you I will be a good husband and a good step-father." Zen said eyes got wide when he saw tears coming out of Shirayuki eyes.

"Zen," Shirayuki said, nod her eyes.

Zen put her in getting a kiss when a tiny voice said "I saw that," Yuki point at Shirayuki and Zen.

"Yuki, will it be okay if I became your father?" Zen asked, kneeling down in front of Yuki.

Yuki faces light up like a firework in the night sky. "You going to be my daddy?" Yuki asked, throw her arms around Zen neck and hug him.

"Yeah," Zen said, pick Yuki up in his arms.

"Daddy," Yuki said, still has her arms around Zen's neck.

"She love you," Shirayuki said, walked up to Zen.

"Yeah and I love both of you," Zen said, kiss Shirayuki on the lips.

"Let go in," Shirayuki said, took Zen's hand and they walked in the castle.

"I think Yuki fell asleep," Zen said, looking at Yuki.

"I think so too," Shirayuki said, walked up the stairs case to Yuki's bedroom.

 **See you in the next chapter...**


	4. Chapter 4

**Blood Did Not Make A Family**

 **Chapter 4**

A year has passed, and Zen and Shirayuki got married. Zen sat at his desk doing paperwork when Shirayuki knocks on the door and walked in. "Honey, what is it?" Zen asked, looking at Shirayuki when he notices a little girl behind Shirayuki's legs.

"Daddy," Yuki said, run in the room with a smile on her face.

"Zen, Yuki and I have something to tell you," Shirayuki said, looking up at Zen.

"Okay, what is it?" Zen asked, looking at Yuki who is four years old now than he back at Shirayuki.

"Yuki do you want to say it?" Shirayuki asked, looking at her daughter.

"Mommy is having a baby," Yuki said, looking at Zen.

"What are you say that we have a child?" Zen asked, looking at Shirayuki with a socking face.

"Yeah, I find out today," Shirayuki said, put a hand on her stomach.

"Shirayuki," Zen said, walked up to her and pull her close to him. Zen place his hand on her stomach and kiss her on the lips.

"I can't believe we are having a baby," Zen said, lend his forehead against Shirayuki's forehead. Yuki runs up to Zen and Shirayuki.

"I'm going be a big sister is that right?" Yuki asked, looking at Zen and Shirayuki.

"Yeah, that will be right," Zen said pick Yuki up in his arms.

"Shirayuki, I love you so much," Zen said, lend over and kiss her on the lips.

"I love you too," Shirayuki said, kiss him back.

"What about me?" Yuki asked, pointing at herself.

"We love you too," Zen and Shirayuki said, kiss Yuki on her cheeks.

"Do have had to share my room?" Yuki asked.

"No the baby will stay with us," Shirayuki said with a laugh.

"Good, I don't want to share my room with a baby because it cries and poops," Yuki said. Zen and Shiryauki are laughing.

"You don't have to worry about that," Zen said.

 **Thank you for reading :)**


End file.
